Talk:Sherman
"Swampy" Shouldn't the article be titled with his real name? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Since no one disagrees I propose this topic be renamed "Sherman" especially since he doesn't go by Swampy anymore. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) After Fate "It is left unknown what happened to Swampy and the other Love Händel members after the reunion, but it can be assumed that they get back together." :But they repeat how that was only a one time reunion over and over, how can it be assumed so easily that they are back together? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:10, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. It seems to actually be Love Händel's One-Hit Wonder reunion tour. Thinking back to Flop Starz, remember that all one-hit wonders have a reunion tour then never play again. This whole section is pure speculation, and I think it should be removed. —Topher 17:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Removed felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:48, 24 September 2008 (UTC) "Thaddeus and Thor" I was talking to Topher on IRC last night about how to place 's appearance in the episode "Thaddeus and Thor." He showed me a different way that we could set the section up for each member, due the serious ambiguity. As it was pretty confusing for me, I'm unsure what exactly I read, so if I'm wrong, please pardon me. *'Non-canon fourth wall breaking?' The first and probably most likely explanation to their appearance was the simple fact it was a joke, like Doofenshmirtz's parents not even showing up to his birth in "Raging Bully," that was meant to make you laugh and partly break the fourth wall. After all, Doofenshmirtz even referred to it as a "flashback" in stead of what he usually calls it/the in-universe "back story." So, there are three ways we can do this: :#Remove the entire "Later career" section and the image and just put a reworded version of the italicized note under " reunion concert." :#Change "Later career" to simply have "If he returned to his normal job or if he continued to play with the band is unknown." Then, we put the italicized note underneath it explaining that they appeared in "Thaddeus" but it's too ambiguous to be canon. :#We remove the entire section and put the information in the "Background Information" section along with notes about how it's non-canon. *'Actually true/canon?' Now, it is also always possible that we can actually place this as canon. The band could have actually appeared and played as a music video happened, which happens hundreds of times throughout the series. Or, they could have simply been hired to play in his flashback, whatever that actually means. If we do it this way, then we keep the note and the entire section the way it is. Now, this is actually a serious issue that we all need to discuss and come to a conclusion. Therefore I urge you guys to give your two cents and vote on which one you think is best. I'd be fine either way, but it seems more like IMHO to be the first one. The Flash {talk} 16:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Flash! This is a tough one. I was looking at the episode page for "Thaddeus and Thor" and I do not see any reference in the Episode Summary with regards to "Love Handel" in there. The summary is shorter than what is normally seen for "Episode Summaries" and does not have much detail in there. I did watch the episode and there was a mention of the band in a flashback. However, the question, as it stands right now, is what time did that flashback happen? My guess is that, from watching the episode, it may have happened AFTER the band got back together. There is no way to confirm that or to know for sure, unfortunately. If I can watch the episode again, I might have a better determination on what is what. Let me do that and then post my thoughts. I will see what I can do to help clarify this issue. BigNeerav 00:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :um...people, we really need to discuss this. This is a serious issue that's going pretty much ignored. The Flash {talk} 22:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, so here is what I got after reviewing that section of the episode "Thaddeus and Thor" (via YouTube) and from what I can see, it looks like Dr. Dooofenschmirtz has just hired Sherman and his group, "Love Handel" in the flashback, as you mentioned in the last paragraph. Unfortunately, there was no mentin of "Love Handel" anywhere in the episode summary, despite a thorough check of the page. Therefore, I don't think it is possible to pinpoint an exact timeline as to when this happens with respect to thier reunion in the episode "Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together". If one was to try to pinpoint when the band palyed in Doofenshmirtz's flashback, I would say it would be after the reunion, but, as I mentioned in my last post, there is no way to really confirm this. I think, therefore, the best way that we should handle this situation is what you mentioned in the last paragraph, which is to "remove the entire section and put the information in the "Background Information" section along with notes about how it's non-canon." The reason for this, in my opinion, is because it is hard to actually define when the band played, in relation to its past history, including its reunion. I think that if we do this, we can play it on the safe side, so to speak, and see if we can gather more information on this matter to see if there is a definite timeline in which the group (Love Handel) is playing again so we can maybe it it cannon. Let me know your thoughts on this. BigNeerav 01:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I think I agree. It'd be best in Background Information. The Flash {talk} 01:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Earring In some images, and in the backround information, it shows/mentions that Sherman (Swampy) has an earring, but in others, he doesn't. Can someone explain this to me, or is it an error in animation? --Zacbio 22:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC)